My Rainbow
by Tori101
Summary: She never had a happy memory, and she hated the rain…Why did she forget her umbrella?


**My Rainbow**

**Summary**: She never had a happy memory, and she hated the rain…Why did she forget her umbrella?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha.

The rain pelted the ground below, relentlessly drenching all who stood outside. One woman walked slowly through the empty streets, her head bowed down in regret. She hated the rain, but she just had to walk out in the rain. Her red eyes were dull and lightless, she sometimes wondered if her heart still beat in her chest.

Passing by a store, she paused to look through the window. She winced a bit as she remembered a memory from that same store.

_She twirled around for the man to see what the dress looked like on her. A smile graced her face as she looked to him for his opinion. The dress was a cream colored strap less gown with a billowing skirt. It hugged her figure nicely and contrasted with her dark brown hair pulled up into the bun. The man standing close by had his arms crossed in a bored stance, and he gave her an annoyed look. She frowned, and reached out to him, but he shook his head and walked out of the store. It really was a beautiful dress…_

Looking away from the store window, she continued to walk her lonely path, getting soaked from the drenching rain. She hated the rain…

She walked further, but took a right, leading her past a park. Usually filled with children playing happily or sweet hearts talking love to each other. But today, it was empty, the rain bounced off of the metal frames of the jungle gym and swings, the sand box looked like a mud pit. And as much as she tried to push it all away, another painful memory hit her full force.

_She sat on one of the swings, slightly swinging from the faint swings of her feet; a happy smile on her face, a light pink blush on her cheeks as a boy sitting in the swing next to hers whispered sweet things into her ear. She looked over to him and smiled shyly. He smiled back, a small blush on his cheeks. She closed her eyes and leaned closer to him, he almost went through with the kiss, but stopped just before her lips brushed his, he pulled away with a frown. She opened her eyes and looked at him with confusion, but he just gave her a hard stare and left. She watched his retreating form sadly, tears collecting at her eyes, but never falling. No boy was worth it if he made your mascara run…_

Wiping at her eyes where she felt a sting, she walked on, her foot splashing a puddle. She didn't look back, wouldn't look back. "Why did I forget my umbrella?" she asked herself…

The woman once again walked on a concrete sidewalk, going through the empty city as rain fell from the heavens. It made the area around her look gray and dull, like her eyes. But they were red, the fiery spark long since gone. The rain seemed to be her equal, cold and dull. But as she walked past a closed restaurant, she felt another painful memory coming back to her.

_She wore a long, sparkling red dress with slights up to her thighs on either side. Her hair was up in a bun with a clip engraved with glistening rubies. Her ruby red eyes sparkled like the gems she wore. Her ruby earrings dangled from her ears and shimmered in the light. Her lips were painted a cherry red. Sitting down at a table for two across from her was a young man dressed formally in a black suit. They were laughing and smiling, until she said something, and he frowned. She looked to be trying to say something again, but he also spoke to her, and from the looks of things, it wasn't going the right way. He stood from his chair, and walked out on her, just like the others, and many more. She just stared after him with a shocked, but knowing expression. What's the point in trying to love someone when they'll never give you a true chance?... _

She blinked, and hurried on, away from the restaurant, away from her memories, away from her rain. '_But no matter where I go, I'll never have a happy memory…'_

Why was everything and everyone against her? It wasn't fair, '_But life's not fair_,' she taunted herself with a smirk. Then rain seemed to be lightening, but she didn't notice it much; she was already soaked to the bone.

Sitting down on a bench, she tried to think of at least a memory where she wasn't being hurt, or her heart shattered, but she couldn't find anything worth uncovering. She sighed defeated, she felt the tears sting. She couldn't hold them any longer, she had to let them go. They fell down her face too quickly, as if they'd never stop. The rain could mask her tears, but one person could see right through it.

The rain had begun to die down, and the clouds begin to make a path for the sun to shine. A shadow fell over her as she looked up, and saw a clawed hand reached out to her. Looking up into the person's face, she saw golden eyes, two purple stripes on each cheek, and a purple crescent moon on his fore head. "Sesshomaru…?" she asked as his lips formed a small smile, warm enough to melt away her ice. "Kagura," he said in a low tone filled with the emotion she never thought could be returned to her, love…

She took his hand in her own while smiling up at him. His black umbrella provided a small shield from the light rain. As the two walked close together, Kagura looked up to the sky and smiled. A rainbow was glimmering in the pale blue sky; and a spark seemed to make her eyes glow.

'_Thank you,_ _for my rainbow_…'

**The End**


End file.
